Royal Treatment
by Mondopartyman
Summary: The life of the princess from the eyes of her advisor.


**Royal Treatment**

 ** _Hi, I'm Mondopartyman. This story was conceived as something to write in my free time. I've been on this site for a while now and I've never had the time or confidence to write a story, but I've finally decided to write this story because it's been rattling around in my head. Anyways; I hope you enjoy, 'Royal Treatment'!_**

 ** _This Story is rated T for Teenagers ready for their feels to be punched. Thank You and Enjoy._**

" _You can't be with him damn it! You know this." She looked down and said, "Why the goddesses can't I be happy too? I… l…love h…him," she started to cry, then fell slowly down to her knees. She was cradling her face with both hands. I walked over to her and put my hand on head. I sighed and said, "I know."_

[Months Earlier]

It had been a long two days to the Gerudo's Fortress, but we were finally here. The large sandstone structure stood unflinchingly against the beating desert winds.

"Can we get inside already?" asked Mila.

Of course, we had to bring Her Majesties' Loyal Guard, all seven of them including The Royal Attendant, Impa. I wasn't excited bringing the Princess and Impa to the desert but I could've lived with it. But then the Loyal "Guard" insisted on coming as well!

Even Zeld...

I mean the Princess said she was fine with just bringing Impa. Of course, when His Majesty King Nohansen heard of the trip he put his rather heavy foot down and made us take the guards.

"Let me go on ahead to let them know were here," I responded to Mila. I then broke away from the party and sped off to the fortress, a trail of kicked-up sand from my horse's hooves following me.

Mila gave me an indignant look as I left and turned away. Apparently, she was the daughter of some rich auctioneer until he went broke and Mila had to get a job. She had to work up to the top of the guard with her friend, Zunari.

The rest of the guard all grumbled their complaints or looked away as well miserably. They weren't as well equipped to deal with this heat as Impa, the Princess and myself were.

I arrived up to the entrance of the entrance and greeted "Vasaaq." to one of the guards. I told them to announce the presence of our party.

One of them moved into the dark entrance and was away for a couple minutes. She came back out and told me to bring the party inside. I walked back to my party and told them to follow me.

Cannon and Zunari lead the party in front of the Princess's and Impa's horses.

Mila and Gillian guarded the sides with Bandam and Lenzo in the back. I was following behind everyone on my own horse.

Knowing those two, they'd get to talking about some new technology or sciencey advancement thing that was made and wouldn't shut up for hours.

Gillian, bless her heart, was content to stare, simply smiling at Zunari and staying quiet. Cannon and Zunari just stared ahead and kept up a good pace.

We made our way to the entrance while several gerudos stood atop the fortress watching us. More Gerudos were waiting at the entrance alongside the guards from before.

Our party came to a stop at the large sandstone entrance. Mila helped the princess dismount her horse. Impa dismounted her horse, handing the reins to Gillian. A couple of the gerudos came though and took our horses to be watered and fed.

We were then led inside of the rather plain but ominous entrance to the throne room of the Gerudo Queen, Nabooru.

She had aged well in the seven years since Ganondorf's defeat. She was much more toned and ripped than the last time I visited, but still had that coy smile and mischievous eyes.

"Sav'aaq, Zelda and friends! Welcome to the Gerudo's Fortress. I trust your journey has tired you quite a bit, right?" she said with her usual seductive tone.

The men of our group had immediately noticed and perked right up. Mila and Gillian blushed like crazy and looked away. If only I could get the men like this when there were chores to be done.

The Princess then replied, "It's an honor and a pleasure to be here, Your Majesty, Queen Nabooru."

She then gave a curtsy just like the princess she was. Nabooru just looked at her and laughed, "There's no need to be so formal among friends, Zelda~". Nabooru then gave the princess a wink.

The princess, like the other girls just blushed and looked away embarrassed. Nabooru then turned to me and said, "So, how has our little nomad been keeping up? Besides, the uh, you know 'royal treatment' you've been getting."

I responded back, "I've been helping the kingdom as the new advisor to the royal family, so I've since stopped my nomad lifestyle."

Nabooru gave me a look of both sadness and relief. She then said, "Well, I hope you still enjoy Gerudo spices and food as much as you did the last time you came to visit."

Nabooru then motioned us to come into the fortresses grand dining room. Well, it was more of a typical Gerudoean living space than a place to eat. It certainly wasn't the dining hall used at the castle.

We all were made to sit on large and lush pillows and then given a large ceramic plate to eat with. Nabooru sat at the head of the table with the princess at her right and myself on her left.

Impa was next to the princess with the rest on that side being Zunari, Gillian, and Cannon. My side was followed by Mila, Bandom and Lenzo.

"Soooo...uh... Where's our silverware?" asked Mila after she observed her surroundings.

Impa replied saying, "The Gerudo don't eat with silverware and their meals aren't made for it anyway."

"Oh, you know what traditional Gerudo eating habits are?" asked Gillian. Impa then turned to look at Gillian and said,

"Yes, I do." Her tone in a finishing blow to the conversation.

As Impa was finishing her answer, a group of servants came in the room with various bowls filled with some of the most exotic foods the Gerudos had to offer.

Once the food was set, Nabooru stood up and said, "Friends of Hyrule Castle! I again welcome you to the Gerudo Fortress. Please take whatever you deem interesting to you, I promise the food was made with the utmost care and love. Enjoy!"

The dinner was begun. We all started to grab from the various bowls and platters filled dishes like Creamy Heart Soup and large skewers of fruits, meats and various other ingredients.

I grabbed a small bowl next to the pot of soup and scooped a large portion into it. I also grabbed a Spicy Steak skewer for myself as well.

Our group was enjoying the various dishes and devoured them with gusto. Even Mila was enjoying the food as well especially the soup.

Some of the men like Cannon and Zunari challenged each other to eat the more spicier dishes until one of them gave up.

To their credit they each got through five dishes of curry before they both called it a draw and ended their match. Their faces red and full of sweat, snot and tears. I probably should've told them how hot their curry is.

After the meal, it started to get dark and a sandstorm was coming with a vengeance. Nabooru told her servants to escort each of the hylian guards to their rooms for the night. Then, each guard took a pair of them away to their rooms.

The pairs from earlier stayed the same as they were escorted to their rooms. Their bellies full, their bodies weary and their minds numb; None of the guards objected to the servants' advances and were quickly taken to their bedrooms.

This left Nabooru, Impa, the princess and myself in the once full dining room. The servants were quick to remove any semblance of food, platters and bowls. This only left the large pillows and long but short table that had been used for our meal.

It always amazed me how fast the Gerudo could set up a feast then remove all traces of it except for the smells of their spices so fast.

The princess then said, "I think we're ready to discuss the current situation in Hyrule now." She then motioned towards me.

"Yes, milady."

I reached behind my back for my knapsack and found it to be missing. "Aveil!" I called out angrily.

A blow of smoke and various other theatrics occurred in front of us and the beautiful but annoying Aveil appeared.

She was twirling my knapsack and then said, "You rang, my Nomadic lover~".

"Yes, I did. Now. Give. Me. My. KNAPSACK!"

She twirled it one more time and said, "Of course, my lover! There's no need to shout in front of these noblewomen. Sav'orr Roy~."

She then disappeared again into smoke leaving the knapsack on the table. I sighed, opening the bag and said,

"Now… Let's begin."

 **{END CHAPTER 1}**


End file.
